Vincent's Ghost Chapter 5
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: 6 months ago  or really 3 three years back  a certain truth came to light.


**Vincent's Ghost**

It was a sunny day on the day of Monday 9th June 2008, that was the day in question and at the start of that day nothing unusual happened. Vincent went to school, slept through classes that bored him, got into a fight with some guy from a different school at lunch which he won and nothing else really happened to him at school. It wasn't until after school when he was hanging around with the gang he was in. It was himself, Brian and three other guys. All but Vincent were smoking; Vincent was instead eating a red apple.

"Ok this is embarrassing to our image Vincent, could you stop eating a dam apple and start smoking we look stupid otherwise" said one of the guys.

"Ha that's rich coming from you Gail, a guy who has pink hair and likes to talk about ghosts as if they were real rather then fiction" replied Vincent.

"Hey I only have my hair pink because I lost a bet anyway I kind of like it like this and Ghosts are real by the way. I'll have you know I can see them" said Gail.

Vincent rolled his eyes at him, he then continued to eat his apple and then something funny came to his mind.

"Say Gail, have you ever seen a psychologist?" asked Vincent.

"Well yeah just once or twice as a kid, why going to say I'm crazy" replied Gail.

Vincent sniggered a little.

"Oh no it's nothing like that; I was just wondering did he look like Bruce Willis and for that matter what about his secretary did they look like M. Night Shyamalan?" replied Vincent.

A vain seemed to appear on Gail's forehead; he threw down his cigarette onto the ground and went over to Vincent.

"You want me to beat the crap out of you?" Gail asked.

Vincent smirked at Gail.

"Think you could try?" replied Vincent.

The vain on Gail's forehead seemed to get bigger, he started giving Vincent an evil looking smile, he then grabbed him by his shirt.

"You little punk" Gail said.

"Let go of my shirt" Vincent said calmly.

Gail kept on holding to Vincent by his shirt, he then lets his left hand go starts clenching fist a little. Vincent continues to smirk at Gail and then takes another bite out of his apple and he swallows. Gail raises his left arm and is about to punch Vincent hard in the face. Before he can Vincent rams his apple in Gail's face breaking the apple in half. Gail lets go of Vincent he seems to go back a little in pain, he then tries to clean the apple of his face. Vincent then goes to throw a punch at Gail however he is stopped by Brian.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU" shouts Brian.

Vincent lowers his fist whilst Gail stops cleaning his face and they both turn to look at Brian.

"Your both fools in fact your all fools the lot of you we should be planning an ambush on those bastards from Neonfield Academy and here you are fighting amongst yourselves like the fools you are" said Brian.

"Sorry boss" said Gail.

"Yeah sorry" Vincent said.

Gail quickly returns to cleaning his face, he wipes the remainder of the apple off his face and then puts a new cigarette in his mouth and starts to smoke again.

"Now then what are we going to do about those guys from Neonfield Academy?" asked one of the other guys.

Brian smirked and then dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"Simple, we're going to take one of their guy's hostage and tell them that unless their leader comes to a certain place by himself we'll beat the hostage to death" Brian said calmly.

Everyone looked at Brian with a look of shock.

"That's going a bit far isn't it?" said one of the guys.

"That's cowards talk taking a hostage Boss" complained Gail.

"I agree with Gail" said Vincent.

Brian looked at them all and just smirked.

"I don't care what you think, I was'nt look for your opinions and as long as their leader does as we say we wont have to go through with it" Brian said calmly.

"And what if he doesn't" asked Gail

Gail smiled evilly.

"Well they would have been warned and we go through with it" Brian replied.

Brian laughed coldly, everyone stared at him in horror.

"Your insane, I wont follow that order" said Gail.

Brian stops laughing and looks at Gail with an evil glare in his eye. He then walks over to him and looks him straight in the face.

"What?" Gail asks.

Brian head butts Gail, Gail falls onto the ground and then Brian repeatedly kicks him in the stomach.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME, IM NOT INSANE" Brian shouts angrily at Gail.

The other two guys and Vincent seem unsure what to do, then Vincent pulls Brian back.

"That's enough, he doesn't deserve that" said Vincent.

"Get off me, he needs to learn his place in the group" Brian says smugly.

"He wont learn a lesson like that, also I don't agree with your plan either and no doubt neither do those two" Vincent said.

"Do you think I care?" asked Brian.

"No but if we and the rest of the gang decided to leave and go else where who do you think will watch your back from now on. Also with the crap you've pulled to some of the other gangs at the different schools I think they might be happy to have a hand getting their revenge on you" explains Vincent.

"Is that a threat?" asks Brian.

"That's up to you" said Vincent.

Both Vincent and Brian stare at each for a few seconds. Then Brian just smirks at Vincent.

"Fine whatever I guess we could figure something else out" said Brian.

Vincent lets go of Brian's shoulder, Brian seems to relax himself but then kicks Gail once more in the stomach.

"BRIAN" shouts Vincent.

Brian laughs.

"Sorry I just slipped" Brian said.

Brian walks away from Gail, Gail just lays on the ground in pain. Gail tries to get up and Vincent bends down to help him.

"Here let me help you" he said to Gail.

Gail looks at Vincent, he wanted to thank Vincent however he feels embarrassed and his pride kicks in. He then puts his arm out to stop Vincent.

"I'm ok don't worry about me" Gail said.

Vincent just smiles at him and puts out his hand to pull Gail of the ground. Once he helps Gail up he puts his arm around himself so to hold Gail up. In the distance there was a young girl running towards them, it was Lizzie's little sister Sophie. As she got closer she appeared to be crying, Vincent became worried at once.

"You've got to help me" she said urgently.

"Who are you?" asked one of the one of the guys.

"This is Sophie, she's Lizzie's little sister and in case you forgot Lizzie is Brian's girlfriend" explained Vincent.

Before anyone else could say anything Sophie waved about a piece of paper.

"You need to read this quickly and then we have to get to the abandoned warehouse down the road near Neonfield Academy before five" Sophie said even more urgently.

"Why what's up?" asked Vincent.

Sophie handed Vincent the bit of paper and he read it aloud.

Dear hotshots,

So you bastards think you're so tough? Well we have news for you, you aren't and we aim to prove it once and for all. Today at 5pm at the abandoned warehouse near our school turn up and all you will lose is your pride. Failing to turn up and your leaders girlfriend will be the one to pay the price in full.

Your pals from Neonfield Academy.

Vincent went pale after he finished reading the letter and then an anger started to swell inside of him.

"Lizzie's in trouble" he thought.

"what are we going to do?" asked one of the guys.

"That's simple we're going to get those bastards" Gail replied angrily.

"But there isn't anyway you can fight like that" said another guy.

"We aren't going" said Brian.

"What?" said both Gail and Vincent at the same time.

"You can cant abandon big sis" sobbed Sophie.

"If she was stupid enough to get herself captured then who needs her" Brian said with a grim

smile on his face.

Vincent's anger started to grow, it was stronger now at Brian then when he was angry at the gang from Neonfield Academy. He was about to shout out at Brian but before he could Gail spoke first.

"That's low even for you, I thought those guys at Neonfield Academy were scum for involving someone that wasn't involved In our fights but the fact that your abandoning her has to be worse." he said.

Brian stopped smiling, he then looked at Gail coldly.

"So you want to try and go against me again?" he asked.

Gail thought about it, his stomach still hurt from where Brian had kicked him before and he knew if he tried speaking up again he would get another beating.

"Well do you huh punk?" Brain asked.

"No" Gail replied.

Vincent felt even more anger but he knew that if he were to act out he would fight Brian and thought he knew he could win that fight it would be no good as he would be wasting time. Time was something Vincent didn't have it was already 4:40pm, he needed a plan to save Lizzie.

"Good then we're going back to our base" Brian said coldly.

"You cant" Sophie said sadly.

Brian just smiled, he then turn around and walked away. Everyone part from Sophie turned and started walking with him. Sophie fell to knees and started crying some more.

"I HATE YOU ALL, ALL OF YOU ARE COWARDS AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" Sophie shouted at them.

Vincent felt his heart throb, it was painful in his chest and he felt himself almost crying at the idea of abandoning Lizzie. As he was walking down the road a little bit still helping Gail an idea came to him.

"I'm taking Gail home" he said to Brian.

Brian stopped walking and turned around and stared coldly at Vincent.

"I said we're going back to out base" he said once more.

"And I'll come later but Gail is no good to us after what you did to him, if we get attacked after we don't show up to Neonfield Academy's challenge then he's going to slow us down." Vincent explained.

Brian and Vincent just stare at each, the tension could have been broken with a knife.

"Fine do what you want" Brian said coldly.

Brian turned around again and walked away. Vincent and Gail turn around and head back towards where Sophie is.

"We're not going back to my house are we?" asked Gail

"Nope" Vincent simply said.

"I thought so" replied Gail.

"So listen it might be easier if you got on my back, cause I'm going to run" explained Vincent.

"Wouldn't it be just easier to leave me?" asked Gail

Vincent shook his head.

"No I may need you to do something" he replied.

"Ok" said Gail.

Gail got on Vincent's back and put his arm's around his neck.

"This is sooo stupid" Gail said.

Vincent didn't listen and started running. He quickly saw Sophie who was still crying on the floor so he stopped.

"If you want to help your sister then come with me" Vincent said to her.

Sophie looked up at him, she was a little startled to see Gail on his back but then composed herself when she realised what he had said.

"Your really going to help big sis?" she was still sobbing as she asked.

Vincent nodded.

"Yeah but we have to be quick, are you a fast runner?" he asked her.

Sophie jumped up.

"Yeah I'm on the school's track team" replied Sophie.

"Good, lets go" said Vincent.

Vincent started running again with Gail on his back still, while Sophie was running right beside them. It was quite a sight for those that saw them, it must have looked like a strange race. And as fast as Sophie seemed to be running Vincent still seemed to be a little faster even with Gail on his back. They finally make it to the warehouse with about five minutes to spare. Both Vincent and Sophie were almost out of breath from running, Sophie went through her bag and took out a bottle of water and started to drink some. Vincent put Gail on the ground and Gail sat down.

"Here" said Sophie.

Sophie handed Vincent the bottle of water, he took it and drank from it quite quickly.

"Thank you" he said.

He then handed back the bottle to Sophie.

"So then what's the plan?" asked Gail.

"Well you two wait out here, I'll go in crack some heads and bring Lizzie out safely" explained Vincent.

"What, that's dangerous" said Sophie.

"I've got no choice if I don't go in there now then Lizzie could get hurt or worse, I don't know what these bastards were planning but if its anything like what Brian was thinking of then she's in bigger then danger then I will be" said Vincent.

"Then why did you bring us here if you planed on going in by yourself?" asked Gail

"Because just in case I may need help, if I'm gone to long like say ten minutes then I want you to call the police" explained Vincent.

"But you could be arrested too if they catch you I mean this is trespassing" said Sophie.

"I don't care, as long as Lizzie is safe" Vincent said.

Vincent handed Gail his phone and handed back Sophie's water.

"You sure you don't want me to back you up?" asked Gail

"Yeah sorry you would just slow me down the way you are now pal" said Vincent.

Gail looked a little embarrassed.

"Vincent there's something I haven't told you" said Sophie.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sophie started sobbing a bit.

"One of them.. their leader I think … well he had a gun." said Sophie.

Both Vincent and Gail looked at Sophie with shock in their faces.

"A… a gun?" asked Gail.

Sophie nodded.

"Vincent, you cant go in there" said Gail.

The anger within Vincent was know higher then it had ever been before, he clench his fist so hard that he could feel the pain from where his nails were digging into his skin but he didn't care. He bolted towards the front door and went inside.

"VINCENT WAIT" shouted Gail.

When Vincent got inside he saw a guy smoking, he ran right up to him and before the guy could react Vincent had punched him hard in the face knocking him out cold. Vincent then went up further ahead he could see the place was full of Neonfield Academy boy's. Most of them were smoking, some were playing cards on the floor and some just appeared to be goofing off. Vincent could see at the back Lizzie was tied to a chair, she had a blindfold on and appeared to be knocked out. Next to her appeared to be the leader of the gang and in his hand was a gun. When they saw Vincent they all stopped what they were doing.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the Leader.

"Let Lizzie go" said Vincent trying to be calm as possible.

The Leader smiled.

"Oh I don't think so, she's our hostage. Now then I'll ask again who are you?" said the leader.

Vincent did and said nothing.

"Fine then" said the Leader.

The Leader nodded his head at one of the guys, the guy nodded his head back and then ran towards Vincent with his fist raised aimed at punching him. However as he got closer Vincent was able to grab the guy by the neck without much effort, held him off the floor a little and repeatedly punched him in the stomach with his other hand.

"The names Vincent Taylor, I'm from Pearwood School and I'm here to save the Lovely Princess" Vincent said.

He then noticed that the guy he was punching had also passed out, so he stop punching him and threw him aside.

"So your with that piece of trash gang from Pearwood school, where's the rest of you?" asked the leader.

Vincent shrugged.

"Not coming, there wasn't really need for us all to come I'm more then enough for you weaklings" said Vincent.

The Leader laughed and then slowly so did the rest of his gang.

"Is that a fact, well lets see you handle try and handle the rest of our gang at the same time" he said.

"Very well but first let her go" said Vincent.

"No way, where's the fun in that" replied The Leader.

He then clicked his fingers and the rest of his gang ran towards Vincent. Vincent readied himself, he managed to knock out the first few guys with one punch each but then they surrounded him. They all attacked him at once, he was able to doge some of their attacks but not all of them. However the pain didn't bother him not while Lizzie was still tied up at the back. Vincent kept fighting throwing as many punches, kicks and head butts as he could to whoever he was fighting. While Vincent did manage to take out about half the guys he was fighting, their previous attacks on him were starting to take there toll on his body. He was feeling exhausted, however he still kept fight because he knew that if he didn't Lizzie would be in trouble. The number of guys Vincent was fighting continued to reduce greatly however by this point was about ready to collapse. One of the guys managed to get in a great hit and Vincent fell to the floor. The remaining five guys started to kick him on the floor.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I tried to play the hero but I've failed" thought Vincent.

Vincent then remembered all the times he had spent with Lizzie, every smile she had over the years, the frowns and even some goofy faces she had made. Normally whenever he thought of Lizzie it had brought him happiness and a warm feeling to his heart. However this did him no good this time, he was about to be completely beat and Lizzie would surely suffer because of it. Vincent then remembered something he had once said as a child to Lizzie. He had said he "would always protect her" and they had made a pinkie swear on it together. The funny thing was Vincent couldn't remember when that had been he just knew that it was an important promise that he had to keep no matter what.

"Well this has been a disappointing day to say the least, maybe I should have some fun with this girl when its all over" said the Leader.

He smiled coldly. This was enough for Vincent, he was able to draw from a new strength from within himself to keep his old promise that he had made with Lizzie to protect her no matter what. Vincent was able to grab one of the legs that was kicking him and he found with enough strength he was able to bring the guy that it belonged to down to the floor. The guy hit his head hard because of it and was knocked out because of it. Vincent got up, there were only four guys left now. They were surprised at Vincent's renewed strength, though it didn't stop them from attacking him. Vincent blocked one of the guy's punches by grabbing his arm, lifting him up and tossing him to the ground. Three left, Vincent kicked one of them in the face which sent him flying into one of the others and both their heads knocking each other out. There was only one left besides the leader who was still at the back by Lizzie. Vincent looked at the last fighting guy, this was enough for the guy and he legged it.

"YOU COWARD" The Leader shouted at him as he ran past him.

Vincent just smiled, The Leader was looking angrily at him. Vincent started walking towards him, he dared not run he was in great pain and he was hoping that the leader of the gang would just run away. He did not but he was becoming scared as Vincent got closer to him. He then pointed the gun his gun at Vincent which then made Vincent stop in his tracks.

"D..Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you… you bastard" he managed to say.

Vincent could hear the fear in his voice.

"Think you have what it takes to shoot a person or even worse to kill someone?" he asked him.

"Just shut up, just shut the fuck up, why did you come here are you that loyal that you would follow any order that your given, have you know pride?" The Leader asked.

Vincent shook his head in disagreement.

"Nope, I wasn't even ordered to come in fact that bastard didn't even want anyone going to help" said Vincent.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME?" shouted the gang leader.

"BECAUSE THAT'S THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE AND THERE ISNT ANY FORCE IN THE WORLD THAT COULD STOP ME FROM SAVING HER" Vincent shouted back.

Vincent then started moving towards the gang leader again.

"S..Stay back" said the gang leader.

Vincent decided to risk it and ran towards the leader and the grabbed him by the arms. They both struggled, Vincent tried to get the gun off him.

He was able to punch the leader but this made him go back and then

*BANG* went the gun.

Vincent felt the bullet hit him but it was strange he thought he would see his life flash before his eyes, he also thought that it would be more painful and where there should be blood there wasn't. The gang leader threw the gun down on the ground in frustration. It was then Vincent noticed what had hit him, a BB pellet.

"A BB gun?" he said in surprise.

The gang leader looked even more angry, he then went to punch Vincent. However Vincent was able to dodge and get behind him. He then put both hands around the gang leaders waist and preformed a German suplex on him. The gang leader went out cold, it was over. Vincent felt the pain all over his body German suplex had not been a wise idea after the beating he had gotten when he was on the floor.

"I'm going to feel that one in the morning" he said out loud.

It didn't matter to him though, he went over to Lizzie, he took of the blindfold and untied her. Still feeling sore all over from the fights he put Lizzie on his back to carry her out of there. However as he got towards the door he was met by Brian and the others.

"What are you doing here" he asked Brian.

"Hmph well I did come here to save my girlfriend but I guess there was no need in the end" he said calmly.

"But why did you come?" Vincent asked.

"Because I need to protect what's mine and I cant have it taken by anyone and I do mean by anyone" replied Brian.

"It?" said Vincent.

Brian smirked.

"Sorry I mean her" said Brian.

Both Brian and Vincent look at each other coldly.

"So hand her over" Brian demanded.

Reluctantly Vincent handed Lizzie over to Brian to avoid a fight he would be in no shape to fight.

"Where's Gail and Sophie?" asked Vincent.

"Well that loser was looking an awful state so I suggested that girl Sophie take him to a doctors. I'd suggest you do the same you look like a disgrace right about now" replied Brian.

Vincent didn't dare argue it was true he felt sore all over but it wasn't just the outside it was the inside too. All his hard at saving Lizzie and Brian was sure to get the credit but Lizzie was safe and that was all that mattered to Vincent in the end.

Back in present day Vincent had just finished telling Bobby the story of what had happened that June.

"And that's pretty much what happened that day" said Vincent.

Bobby thought about what Vincent had told him.

"You sure that's the story Lizzie wants to know about?" he asked.

Vincent shrugged.

"I don't know, if it is then I don't know how she could know about what had happened that day" said Vincent.

"Why's that? Bobby asked.

"That's easy to explain like I said she was knocked out and as far as I know Brian told her he had saved her not I" explained Vincent.

"What about that Gail guy, I bet he told her" said Bobby.

"No I doubt it, I'm afraid that he couldn't of by two counts, one of those being that I don't think he would dare go against Brian again and two he shouldn't of heard me saying…. Well you know what it is I shouted out" said Vincent.

Bobby smiled at Vincent and then began to nudge him a little.

"That you looovvvveee her" Bobby said with a glee in his voice.

Vincent went red in his face, he then nudged Bobby back.

"Enough of that you" he said.

He then smiled as he thought of Lizzie, Bobby saw his smile and gave him a big hug.

"Get off me you big clown" said Vincent.

Bobby stopped hugging him and ruffled his hair.

"Sooo then what are you going to do now then Skippy?" he asked.

"About what?" Vincent asked back.

"You know Lizzie, what are you going to tell her?" replied Bobby.

Vincent thought about it, he knew the answer.

"Nothing" he simply said.

"Why?" asked Bobby.

"Because nothing could ever come of it, even if by some miracle she likes me back there wouldn't be a happy ending I mean she's alive and I'm a ghost it would never work" Vincent said sadly.

"Come on you at least have to tell her how you feel about her" said Bobby.

"Listen I…" Vincent said.

Before he could finish what he was about to say Vincent felt funny. His head started hurting and then he felt like vomiting though he couldn't. Bobby could see something was so he put his hands on Vincent's shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked.

But Vincent didn't hear him, there was a ringing in his ears and then a voice spoke to him.

"Lucas" said the voice.

"Who's that?" asked Vincent.

"Lucas" the voice said again.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent can you hear me?" asked Bobby.

Vincent still didn't noticed Bobby.

"Lucas" the voice kept repeating.

The voice kept echoing in Vincent's head, it was making him feel even more sick and his head felt like it was burning.

Meanwhile at a restaurant Simon and Charlotte are eating Lunch together.

"So this Necromancer, Vincent was it, he has a ghost surrounding him you say" said Charlotte.

"Well maybe don't know for sure mind, still it might explain something's like why it's been hard to track him down but enough of that for now how's the dress fitting been?" asked Simon.

"Oh that wasn't so great it's going to take ages for the dress I want to be made" replied Charlotte.

"Well I could just make it for you by magic" Simon said.

"And I've said to you before it wouldn't be the same" replied Charlotte.

Suddenly both Simon and Charlotte jumped at the same time. They both could feel a dark magic coming from somewhere.

"No need for a magic detection spells or items to feel that" said Simon.

Simon started going through his pockets looking for his teleport ring but he couldn't find it.

"Bugger I forgot my ring, could you teleport me to where the source is coming from?" asked Simon.

"Sure no problem give me your hand" said Charlotte.

Simon and Charlotte held hands, there was a small bang and a puff of smoke and they disappeared. The people in the restaurant looked at the smoke after they heard the small bang wondering what had just happened. Both Simon and Charlotte appeared in a puff of smoke in what appeared to be a hospital room. Inside the room there was a doctor, a nurse and a young girl. There was also someone lying in a bed, it was Vincent. Both the Doctor and the nurse just looked at Simon and Charlotte wondering where they had come from.

"Who are you two?" asked the Doctor.

"Sorry no time to explain" said Simon.

Simon then clicked his fingers and everyone in the room but himself and Charlotte fell asleep standing up. Charlotte went to the door and put her hand on it.

"Don't let anyone come in here just at the moment, anyone who needs to come in here make remember that they need to do something else rather important" she said to it.

Charlotte had put a spell on the door and then went and stood next to Simon.

"Stop what your doing and come out of hiding you coward" said Simon.

There was a flick and a shadow appeared next to Vincent's bed. It had it's hand on Vincent's head, the shadow turned its head to face towards Simon and Charlotte and it gave them an cold evil smile.

"I'm busy, just hold tight and wait until I'm finished" it said Coldly.

"I'm afraid I cant let you do that" said Simon

The Shadow stretched out its other hand, it almost reached them had Simon and Charlotte not jumped back. They both made hand signs, muttered something under their breaths, pointed their hands towards the Shadow and a beam of light shot towards it. The Shadow seemed to crackle and burst.

Back where Vincent and Bobby was Vincent stopped having a headache and didn't feel like being sick anymore.

"Bobby, what's going on with me?" asked Vincent.

"You ok again?" Bobby replied.

"I… I don't know any more" Vincent answered.

Back at the hospital Simon was checking over Vincent.

"So I'm guessing that's Vincent" said Charlotte.

Before Simon could answer however the was a crack of laughter in the air. Both Simon and Charlotte looked up and around the room but there was no sign of the Shadow.

"Did you think I would come myself to do my work" said The Shadow's voice.

The voice echoed in the room.

"So that was a puppet then should have known, so then what do you want?" asked Simon.

"The boy, he is the key to a Grand Chaos moment" said the Shadow's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlotte.

There was more laughter in the room.

"You'll know soon" the Shadow's voice replied.

Then it seemed to disappear from the room.

"I think its gone for now" said Charlotte.

"Maybe but I don't think it's going to give up any time soon though, we will need to take some measures" Simon said.

Simon looked over Vincent, he put his hand on his head. Simon was checking his mind.

"it's a little foggy, that will be because his spirit is else where I suppose" said Simon.

"What can you make out?" asked Charlotte.

"Not a lot, it's a little in pieces at this second and that Shadow didn't help any. It tried to use a renaming spell on him. This isn't good seems to have been seeded in too, I could remove this if only his spirit was reconnected" said Simon.

"What else can see?" Charlotte asked him.

"I'm looking, lets see well I can see he is in love she's called Lizzie. I can also see a car accidents no wait two them one of them was his, the other was hers and both seem to be connected by fate interesting. He also has a great amount of hate for some guy called Brian and he has a greater amount of confusion about himself. That was to be expected he doesn't know that he's alive so that was bound to happen and this new spell that's been seeded in has made things worse. It seems the name Lucas was picked but we were lucky mind because there's a fragment still missing so the process will be slow so we have some time about three months I'd say and … wait who was that?" said Simon.

"What is it?" asked Charlotte.

"It was, ah it's a ghost so you're the one that's been holding up the search, now then what's your name then… Bobby. I see it seems he was passing by and decided to hang around with him. Why though but I can tell with out asking. So then one last thing what's your last name….. ah there it is Taylor" said Simon.

Simon took his hand of Vincent's head. He then went over to the window and opened it.

"THOMAS I NEED YOU" he shouted out.

"So you've decided to call him" said Charlotte.

"Yeah there's no choice now I need some one to watch him and Thomas is the only one that can do that for me" explained Simon.

Suddenly there was a bright light that zoomed in through the window and both Simon and Charlotte had to cover their eyes. In the room now there was a orb of light floating, it did a spin and landed on the floor and transformed into a black cat. Charlotte went over to the window and closed it.

"Why have you summoned me Master Simon" asked Thomas.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me Master Simon and just call me Simon. Anyway I need you to watch our friend over there in the bed.

Simon pointed towards Vincent.

"Why" asked Thomas.

"He needs protection and I'll need some one to call me at instant should there be trouble" said Simon.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Thomas.

"Well…" said Simon.

"Shadow puppets and maybe the Grand Shadow" said Charlotte.

Thomas meowed, he went over to Vincent's bed, jumped on him curled up on him.

"Very well I've bewitched myself so that no one will notice me expect those with magic. Please send my fee to my usual account" said Thomas.

Charlotte pulled a contract out of thin air and went over to Thomas and showed it to the cat. He seemed to read it and then stretched out a paw and put it on the bottom of the contract. When he removed his paw there was a print in its place. Charlotte went over to Simon and he put his thumb on the page and then removed it and in its place was a print.

"So we are in agreement, look after him" said Simon.

Charlotte went over to the door and removed the spell she had put on it. Simon and Charlotte held hands. Simon used his over hand clicked his fingers, the Doctor, the nurse and the young girl woke up. Before they could say anything there was a small bang and a puff of smoke and both of them disappeared.

Back where Vincent and Bobby were Vincent was still recovering from what had happened to him just a moment ago. He still felt shaky and some how he knew that the worse was yet to come.

Vincent however didn't know the truth of what really did happen on Monday 9th June 2008.

Lizzie couldn't see it was dark and she was scared. She had been dragged away from her little sister on the way home from school by some boys from another school. She had been knocked out and was just waking up. There was something around her eyes, it was a blindfold. She was so scared that she couldn't seem to scream out. Then she heard a voice that she didn't recognise.

"Just shut up, just shut the fuck up, why did you come here are you that loyal that you would follow any order that your given, have you know pride?" it said.

Lizzie wondered who that was and then there was another voice and this one she knew who it was.

"Nope, I wasn't even ordered to come in fact that bastard didn't even want anyone going to help" said Vincent.

"Vincent" thought Lizzie.

Indeed it did seem like him.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME?" shouted the Unknown Voice.

"What's going on" she thought.

"BECAUSE THAT'S THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE AND THERE ISNT ANY FORCE IN THE WORLD THAT COULD STOP ME FROM SAVING HER" Vincent shouted back.

She had heard it.

"Vincent loves me?" thought Lizzie.

Lizzie felt happy from hearing that but then she blacked out.


End file.
